The Forgotten Father
by Legacy
Summary: The tale of Sage Ketchum.....and some other stuff.
1. Prologue

Ok, since I didn't realize that idiots like Chichi, still exsisted. I decided to go over a few things. Namely I started this story before Pokemon 2000 came out. So in case Chichi didn't realise it, they didn't have a name for Mrs. Ketchum yet...So for future readers that come to read this story keep that in mind. So you all don't make an ass out of yourself like Chichi did..  
  
As always Pokemon are not my creation (unless you heard otherwise). But the brevents in this story did come from my mind so...HA!   
  
THE FORGOTTEN FATHER   
  
"CONGRATULATIONS SAGE KETCHUM, YOU ARE THE NEW POKEMON MASTER,!!!" was the last thing the announcer said, before the stadium was flooded with the shouts and cheers from the audience. All cheering for the scraggly, dark haired kid from Viridian City.   
  
I stood in the field alone triumphant. 'Finally' I thought to myself. Despite all the hard work, the dedication, and declarations of failure made by my father. Finally at age of 19, I've become a Pokemon Master.   
  
"You did it honey!!!" shouted a beautiful brunette as she ran toward me. That's Lara, my Lara, my Love... Even though we met only a year ago. It seems like we've know each other our whole lives.   
  
"I still can't believe it Sage, your dream have finally come true," she cheerfully said as we both drew into a loving embrace. Her head laying on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. She always loved doing that, 'It eases her', she says.   
  
  
"Well, part of my dream has come true." I started. Lara drew back and looked me in the eyes. When I saw her then and there, all the worries and doubts I had were gone. "Lara, I know we haven't know each for that long. But I've known you long enough to know that I don't want to be with anybody else."   
  
"Sage, do you mean..." I could already see the tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Yes" I answered "Lara Starter, will you marry me."   
  
The brunette just held me tight. I could feel her body tremble. Then she looked up at me. "Yes!, Yes!, I will marry you." she shouted. My whole body, bursting with joy as I took Lara into my arms.   
  
This was one of the happiest days of my life. I was truly blessed. I had just earned the most prestigest title a trainer could every hope to achieve and I was about to wed my only true love. A little later on I was blessed again, with a son. Ash.   
  
Ok, that's it so far. The 1st official part should be done in a couple of days. As well as the 2nd part to Pokemon: Genesis. If any of you cared (sob). Please send me line, tell me how I'm doing as a writer. This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and critiques will be warmly welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pokemon are not my creation. If I thought they were, I sure the WB would send the "Dancing Frog" to my house to kick-in my knee caps. So, until they accept my offer, they WB still runs the show.   
  
Arthor's Note: Ok, just as promised. Here is the first Chapter. I don't have anything witty to say, so enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ash, my son. I remember the first time I saw him. He was in his crib at the hospital's nursery.Eyes dark with wander and promise, hair black as the night, looks just like his Pop. I knew then and there he was going to be something special. Weather it was to become a doctor, a police man or even a trainer like his old dad. I could tell, just in those few minutes seeing him, he had a magic to him.   
  
Shortly after Ash was born, we returned to Viridian City, my home town. As soon as we got there, I decided to accomplish another one of my long term dreams. I wanted to Viridian City to have it's own Pokemon Gym.  
  
Although we didn't have much money, being a Pokemon Master did have it's perks. So, with a little big-wigging, I pulled a few strings and in no-time, Viridian City had it's own Pokemon Gym.  
  
Trainers from all over came to challenge the new Gym and it's Pokemon Master leader. Viridian City had the nickname as the 'badgeless gym', because no one could beat the Gym Leader, or have seen the badge.  
  
Lara was so proud of me. She always helped out with the Gym, wither it was to help clean the floors, wash the window, or even be my own personal cheering squad. She was always there for me. And Ash was always right along with her.   
  
He loved coming to the Gym to see his father battle trainers. And after the match, he would go and play with all the pokemon. Even though he was five years old then, I could tell he had a strong bond with them. Probably stronger than me. That's when I decided ask him if he wanted to be a trainer.  
  
"You bet" he said. I could see the determination in his eyes. He reminded me of myself at his age. "I'm going to be the greatest trainer ever."   
  
"Better than your dear old father" I asked, amused to his response.  
  
"Yup!" He cheerfully answered "When I'm old enough and get my own pokemon. This gym is where I'm going to get my first badge."  
  
I laughed to myself. "I bet you will. I bet you will. So, in the mean time, would you like me to teach you, a few things?" I asked. He clenched his fists and nodded his head. 'All right son, we'll start tomorrow."  
  
After that, the two of us were unseparable. For the next three years, everywhere I went little Ash tagged right along too. I guess I was the little guy's hero. He even started to dress like me. Jeans, Pokemon Trainer jacket, but he sent away to get his own Pokemon League Hat. It was his most prized possession. He was the spitting image of me . As I started to work with Ash I totally was surprised, he took to pokemon like a Psyduck to water.  
  
I taught him some of my Pokemon battle techniques, but after a while he started coming up with ones of his own. We would practice everyday in our backyard. I tried to tell Ash everything I know about Pokemon, but I know he can only remember so much. The one thing I always did stress though was you have to treat your Pokemon with love and respect. This lesson, didn't seem to take long to sent in. He already loved Pokemon, no matter what the type. That which took me so long to understand, was so natural to him. That was when I then believed that Ash will, be greatest trainer ever.  
  
"Alright Ash," I said one afternoon. "Let's see how well you've learned. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."  
  
"I accept," His small scratchy voice said. Eyes peering under his oversized Pokemon League Hat.   
  
"Let's See. Since this is your first battle I think we should do a 1on 1 battle." I stated.  
  
"Ok" I could hear a little bit of disappointment in his voice. 'he probably wanted to start with a 3on 3.' I thought. But he has to learn you gotta crawl before you can walk.   
  
"Ok Ash, you can choose from anyone of my Pokemon." I only had about twenty though. I didn't believe in quantity only quality. These twenty helped me gain my title and help me maintain my streak in the Gym. They were all that I needed.   
  
"Let's See" Ash held his chin with his hand, I could tell he was racking his brain hard. "I think I will choose....Haunter!!" I was a little surprised. Haunter was one of my favorites. He was the one that help me win the last match at the Indigo Leagues  
  
"Ok, I will choose Machop" I said, anxious to start the battle.  
  
"Ha, Hey Dad you know fighting Pokemon can't even touch Ghost Pokemon." he laugh at my seemingly obvious blunder.  
  
"We'll See my son, well see. Ok, Now the match can begin." I paused and turned my hat to the back "Machop I choose you" I threw the Pokeball and in a flash of red and white light appeared the small fighting dynamo, Machop.   
  
Ash seeing my actions mimicked them too. Hat turned to the back he shouted "Haunter, I choose you" He threw the Pokeball and with the same type red and white light appeared the chillingly haunting, Haunter.   
  
Ash wasting no time shouted "Haunter, end it quick use Psychic!" Haunter nodded, as he narrowed his eyes. The leaves around all of us, blew in a sudden gust. The winds started to pick-up in velocity. Haunter emitted a strange white light around his body. The winds, now howling, started to grow more and more violent, then drew in front of Haunter. The strong currents of air formed a ball of compressed force about the size of Haunter's body. Haunter narrowed his eyes again and the ball shot off in Machop's direction.  
  
Perceiving this attack in advice I shouted "Machop, Barrier!" Machop nodded also. Then he spread his arms to the side. Clenched both his fist as a sphere of light blue aura surround him. Machop saw the oncoming Psychic wave and braced for the attack. The two powers collided. There was a flash of blinding light, the winds grew intense, from the disruption of the two forces. But in the end both Pokemon stood, unfazed, waiting for their next instructions.   
  
Ash zoned out for a minute. The images of the sight we just witness, were still trying to process in his mind. I saw my opportunity. "Machop, Thunder Punch!"  
  
The small warrior, dash toward the ghost with almost blinding speed. He held out his fist as the small currents of electricity flow through his hand. Ash regaining his senses shouted "Haunter, Use your Confuse Ray." But it was too late. Machop struck, the impact of the attack caused a small explosion sending the ghost pokemon hurtling into a tree. It howled in pain as the bolts of electricity coursed it's way through his body.  
  
"Haunter!!!" Ash cried in concern for his partner.   
  
"He's OK." I reassured Ash. "He's allot tougher than you think."   
Just as I said that, Haunter shook off the last remain effects of the attack. "Machop, finish him off with another Thunder Punch." I commanded. Machop wound-up his arm and lets the electricity channel it's way through his arm again. Seeing his target, Machop darted off again.   
  
Ash was thrown off the first time, but he didn't intend to make the same mistake twice. "Haunter, Teleport, then when you reappear use Lick" techniques heard, Haunter grinned. 'the kid has talent after all' it thought 'but first I want to have a little fun.'  
  
The tiny battler approach the ghost pokemon, he drew back. Just then Haunter Eyes bogged out, his mouth elongated, and he stuck his tongue at the Machop. Machop, was thrown-off guard totally by the ghost's ridiculous Taunt. In the background you could hear my hysterical laughter.  
  
"WAAA!! HAUNTER!!!," Ash was furious "Dad, what's going on? What did Haunter just do?" he demanded.  
  
I tried to muster up enough will power to answer my confused son. "Ash, (chuckle) that's is one of Haunter's moves (chuckle) it's called Taunt. It's not really an attack, but it can be a diversion." then I broke off into laughter again.  
  
"So why did it do it now Dad, when it's so important to win," Ash ask still a little frustrated. "and why do you think it's so funny" the last part came out in more of annoyance than frustration.  
  
"Ash, wining isn't the most important thing. I want you to learn from this. Your Grandfather and I never did anything like this. He thought Pokemon were just over-grown pets. I had to learn everything on my own. It was really hard and sometimes I thought I could never make it but here I am." Ash put his hands in his pocket and looked down to the ground. "I'm doing this so you won't have to struggle with your training like I had to. And..oh yeah, that technique Haunter just did, was one of the moves that help me win in the Indigo Leagues. So when, ever Haunter does it, it always makes me laugh."  
  
"Really" Ash said, attitude brightening up.  
  
"You betcha. So now enough talk, I still have a match to win. And if you look at the field, it appears that Haunter has disappeared."  
  
Ash looked, at the field. Yup, he's not around. "Haunter!!!" Ash cried out.  
  
"HAUNT!!! HAUNT!!" echoed through the field.   
  
"Where is he? Dad." Ash asked.  
  
"Oh he's hiding somewhere. Remember you did ask him to Teleport. It's not like, he's going to appear right in the open." I answered. "Alright" I stated returning to battlemode. "Machop, when he reappears use Hyper Beam. That should finish it."   
  
Order being heard, Machop cupped his hands and drew his arms back. There was a slight humming, then a blaze of light, as the energy started to build in Machop's hands. Machop scanned the area, looking for his opponent. Strong rays of light and power illuminated the whole field. From a dark part of the yard the an unearthly cry could be heard. "HAUNT, HAUNT!"  
  
Machop sensing his adversary, brought his hands forward and released the major disruption of power. The beam flew throw the air with the voracity of a hurricane. Even though Ash and I had a good safe distance from the blast, the sheer thought of that much power was still astounding. The beam hit. BOOOM!!! Creating an explosion that was a complement of both light and raw power. Pieces of dust and debris in the air, made visibility impossible.  
  
"Ash you Ok?" I ask, looking him over. I couldn't help to show my concern. 'This is my son' I realize 'I can't battle him like other trainers.'  
  
Ash jumps to his feet and throw up two fingers. "I'm O.K.!" I look him up and down. He never ceases to amaze me. I look him up and down again. "Hey, where you learn that?"  
  
"Oh, I saw an old picture of Grandpa. He had long hair and beads. And he was holding his hand like this." He demonstrated the peace sign again.   
  
"I've seen that picture...and I think it looks better on you than your Granddad." We both laughed. "Say... you know son. That really does look natural on you. You should do that as your 'Pose'."  
  
"My Pose," Ash repeated.  
  
"Yeah, you know like when you win and or get a badge, or whenever." I explained. "And your 'Pose' is your own special thing, that sets you apart from all the other trainers."  
  
"Really, cool. My own, Pose" he spoke to himself.   
  
"Hey, you can do it right now, even." I stated.  
  
"What do you mean, I haven't won yet."   
  
"Check out, Machop' I said. While I pointed to the battlefield. Ash turns his head and catches my view. In the field, he sees Machop arms still out stretched like he was frozen in time. We both can see his muscles tensing every couple of seconds. Then a shadowy figure comes out from behind him. "HAUNT! HAUNT!"  
  
The ghastly spirit floated around the helpless pokemon, waving his arms in the air for victory. "YAH HOOO!!!!" Ash shouted. As he ran over to Haunter and gave it the biggest hug ever. "We won Haunter!!! I can't believe it!" He spun around, two fingers in the air. "I'm the Champ!!!" he cheered.  
  
"Congratulations Ash!!!" applauded. "I must say, you surprised even me. But you know we have to have a rematch someday."  
  
"It's ok, Dad. I just have to beat you again."  
  
"Oh OK, Mr. Pokemon Master we'll see who beats who." I grinned.  
  
I dispersed the Pokemon back into there Pokeballs and I noticed that Ash was very quiet for a couple of seconds. I could tell his little 8 year old mind was trying to working out something. "Hey, what's the matter son." I asked, a little curious.  
  
"It's nothing dad." Ash started "It's just that Machop's a fighter."   
  
"Yeah," I answered.  
  
"Well, didn't he use Barrier and Hyper beam? I thought those were high leveled psychic moves."  
  
I was a little taking back "Umm I thought you weren't paying attention. Well, that is true in most cases but, I've had Machop for long time. I know that most fighting pokemon are weak against psychics so, I worked with him to get over that hump. Now he can battle some of the strongest psychics around, with no problem."  
  
"Wow Dad. I never knew pokemon could do that." Ash face lit up.   
  
"Yeah, Son. I believe that any pokemon, with a good trainer to help it, can probably do anything. Hmph...even teach a Meowth how to talk." I joked. We both laughed at that one.  
  
"Dad, your weird" Ash kidded  
  
"Maybe, but don't underestimate your pokemon. They can do anything..." I was interrupted, by a heavenly voice.  
  
"Boys!!!" Lara shouted " Lunch is ready." She gave us both a beautiful smile. "Hurry up, before it gets cold."  
  
I turned to Ash "Come on Ash, let's get some grub"  
  
"yeah." Ash race inside to join Lara. "Hey Mom, guess what me and Dad did...." was all I heard as he was retelling the events of the afternoon. I looked at the yard, still in a little awe. 'I still can't believe the little guy beat me.' I thought 'Oh well, can't wait for the rematch.' I concluded as my thoughts were interrupted by my grumbling stomach.   
  
When I think about it now, that was probably the happiest time in my life. The Gym still had it's record, (despite the fact I lost, in a outside the gym match) Ash was on his way to be a great trainer, and my marriage and love with Lara was stronger than ever. If I died right there I could have died happy. But fate had other motives. Events came in my life, that caused me not only to lose everything I had, but everyone my heart held dear. Maybe it would have been better if I died, then at least I would not have to endure the horror that my life now holds.  
  
  
THE MEMOIRS OF SAGE KETCHUM  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
That's it. Hope you enjoy it. The next part should come out soon. (snicker, snicker).  
Just kidding, i will try to get it out as soon as i can.  
  
Hey I'm still new to this so as always. Comments, Concerns, Complications, or Questionsns can go to Legacychaos@aol.com.   
  
PLEASE I WANT YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no pressure.  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pokemon Not Mine.  
  
AN: OK sorry everyone for such a long break in between chapters. I kind of lost the inspiration to finish it. But since I noticed there were a lot of people wanting to me to continue. I guess, it rekindled something.   
  
Oh Yeah I would like to Dedicate this chapter to Crystalite7. I really appreciate all the things you said, this is for you...(teary eyed)   
  
Anyway enough from me. On with the show.  
  
The Forgotten Father   
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
A wise man once said 'There are two tragedies in life: one is to lose your heart's desire, the other is to gain it' when I first heard this I really didn't understand. I probably don't fully understand now still, but know I have experienced it.   
  
A while after me and Ash's first pokemon battle, the gym started to go under some hard times. As my skill with the Pokemon grew and grew, so did the time in between trainer's challenges for badges.   
  
At first we always had at least, five people a day come to challenge for an Earth Badge. Then it became five a week. Pretty soon, it became rare, if we had five a month. Our Vermilion Gym, was in trouble.  
  
A Gym without challengers, is a Gym in danger of being closed. Those were some hard times for us. I left home everyday before dawn, to open the Gym up for trainers. I even tried different promotional gimmicks to attract trainers.   
  
God, that was a bust. Let me tell you, trying to battle in Slowpoke costume, is not an easy task. But I did anyway.   
  
You don't know how hard it is to hold something as great as the title of a Pokemon Master and then to be reduced to wearing a stupid costume to try to provide for your family. But I did anyway. I swallowed what little pride I had left and wore it.  
  
Those gimmicks days only drew trainers for a short period. After that we were back to where we started. Money was getting thin. The bills started to pile up. We still had to finish paying back the loan we got for opening the Gym.  
  
The Banks were understanding though, they didn't hassle us for the money. But we were still badly in debt.   
  
I didn't know how we were going to pull through. Lara did what she could though. She worked a few jobs with gardening. Ash tagged along with her to help out. I was pretty much relieved he didn't want to stay with me as much. I didn't want him to see his 'old man' being such a failure.   
  
Pretty soon, we lost the house and had to move into the Gym. It wasn't bad....but it wasn't home.   
  
I remember one night, there was a terrible storm. Thunder and lighting flashed across the sky, as the rain poured. It was one of the worst storms in Viridian.   
  
I was walking around the Gym, making sure everything was turned off and locked up. There was a loud crash as lighting flared. I went to the front entrance to make sure it was properly secured. When suddenly I heard, loud desperate knocks on the door.   
  
'Who in they're right mind would be out in this storm' I asked myself, as I crept over to the peephole. "Hey the gym's Closed." I said through the door. "Come back in the morning."  
  
"Hey, can I use your phone please." I man's voice asked. "My car broke down, a ways back. And this is the only building I've seen in the last half and hour."  
  
I sighed. Forgetting everything I ever told Ash about opening the door to strangers, I unlocked the door to let the man in. He looked like he must have been an important fellow. He wore a nice black suit, even though it was practically drenched. His brown hair hung to the sides of his head as he walked in.  
  
I handed him a towel to dry off with, as I lead him to our phone. He punched in some numbers, to order for a tow truck, to come by to pick him and his car up.   
  
"They said they will be here in a few minutes." He said as he walked back to the front gate. "Hey thanks, for letting me use the phone. I think I should wait outside for the truck." he stated while reaching for the door.  
  
If I had any sense in my mind I would have let him go, but instead....   
  
"Your not really going to wait outside are you. It's pouring out there. Here..." I pulled up a chair. "You can wait here for them."  
  
He looked at me like I just grown two more heads. "You don't even know me and your letting me stay?"  
  
"Yeah." I said bluntly. "You seem like a good guy. Beside we can't have you waiting around in this storm."  
  
He smiled. For some reason I thought the hairs on my back stood on the ends. "You know, my friend your are a very unusual fellow. But I guess I have no choice but to accept your offer. Thank you." He was interrupted by a heavenly voice.  
  
"Sage, who is it?" Lara asked as she came in, from another room.   
  
"Oh, where are my manners." the man said while bringing out a small comb. He sent it through, drawing every hair back. "My name is Giovanni. Damien Giovanni."  
  
"Well, I'm Sage Ketchum and this is my wife Lara."  
  
"How do you do, sir?" Lara greeted while slightly bowing.  
  
"I'm doing well, thanks to your husband." He smiled again.  
  
"Please have a seat." Lara asked while motioning to a chair.  
  
"Thank you again." Damien gladly accepted. "Sage, I must envy you. You have such a charming wife."  
  
Lara blushed. "Thank you." I said. "Half the time I don't know what I'd do with her." I stated while I drew her close for a small kiss. She blushed even more.  
  
"I think I should go check on Ash." Lara suggested. "It's been nice meeting you Mr. Giovanni."  
  
"Please, please. After all this, just call me Damien."  
  
"OK." Lara smiled. "Good evening, Damien." Lara quietly left the room.   
  
I turned to my guest. "So Damien, what caused you to be in such a severe storm? The weather stations were predicting this one for a long time." I asked.  
  
"Well, I had some last minute business to take care of." He answered.  
  
"Really...What kind of business are you into."  
  
He smiled again as if the question was amusing. "Oh, a little of this and a little of that." He vaguely answered. "I guess you could say, I'm into a little of everything." He finally stated. Then he turned to me. "So my friend, I take it your a Gym Leader."  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
"Really, I didn't know Viridian City had a Gym." Damien added.  
  
I sighed. "Well, we're kind of in a slump right now. Hardly any Trainers come by anymore." I told him, while straightening up a couple of things.   
  
"Really how come?" He asked. "It's too easy here?"  
  
I smiled "No....on the contrary. I guess I'm too good." I added almost arrogantly. "Since I've opened this Gym, nobody has ever walked away with a badge."  
  
"Really...that's quite amazing." He said. "You must be very talented."  
  
"Talent alone, doesn't put food on the table." I added dryly.  
  
"True, but have you ever considered just letting a few Trainers win a badge."   
  
I stood there for a long time without speaking. Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind. I finally spoke, "You haven't been a Pokemon Trainer have you?"  
  
Damien looked a little confused about my question "No....I have battled a few times, but never tried to go all the whole way."  
  
"OK, then I understand then."  
  
"Understand, what?"  
  
"You ask me, why don't I just give a few badges away?" I stated while looking at him. He nodded. I then continued, "Being a Pokemon Gymleader is more than winning or the battles, or even getting giving the badges." I paused as I gathered my thoughts.   
  
"As a Pokemon Gymleader, I have a responsibility to every trainer that walks through that door, to give them my very best. Not so that it earns them all another defeat, but to show them the areas that they need to improve on. I want every challenger to give everything they got to win...not just to earn a badge." I paused again, I thought I was sounding like a after school special.....Oh well.  
  
"You can't be a Pokemon Masters just by having a lot of wins or a couple of badges. There has to be something you see inside yourself as well as in your Pokemon. If I can at least show one person this....then I think I've done my job as a Gymleader." I concluded.  
  
For a long time Damien was very quiet. I think he was eyeing me up, trying to figure me out, or something. After a few minutes, he had a strange look on his face, then started to laugh.  
  
"Sage, I must say you seemed like a very determined man." He stated after his laughing died. "I've never seen anyone so motivated by mere Pokemon." I was about to comment but he stopped me. "I admire you. You seem like the only Gymleader, that truly believes in his cause. I think, I will help you out with your situation." He added while bringing out his checkbook.   
  
"Oh Damien, I can't accept that."  
  
Not even considered what I said, he wrote down a number. "How about this?" He offered.  
  
I looked at the number. Man I've never seen so many zeros in my life. "I still.....I still can't accept this." I choked out.  
  
He frowned at this. "Is this not enough?" He asked.  
  
"No! No!" I assured him. "It's just I can't take charities. Lara and I have brought this Gym up ourselves and...."  
  
"You don't want outside help." Damien concluded, disappointedly.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's a generous offer." I looked at what I was giving away again. "Very generous, but I want us to do it ourselves." I handed him back the check. Suddenly we both heard a loud truck horn from outside.  
  
"Well, I guess that's my ride." He says while gathering up his things. He looks at me again. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." stated firmly.  
  
Damien shrugs his shoulders. He turns to leave, when he stops and searches one of his jacket's pockets. "Here." He states while handing me a small business card. "If you decide to change your mind, give me a call."  
  
  
I started to give it back to him, but he was already out the door. Taking a deep sigh, I placed the card in one of my jacket pockets. "What am I stupid?" I said, while I slowly walked back to the bedroom.   
  
  
I pretty much forgot about Damien Giovanni and his offer. The card he gave me basically stayed in my jacket pocket. Even though his offer would have solved all our problems, it still didn't seem right to take his money. Times were still getting tough for us and our Gym. I had to take odd jobs around the city, to make ends meet.   
  
One night, I remembered my boss, struck the lottery. He was very a generous guy and he knew about my family and my problems. So he gave me a little bonus, and told me to take my family out. It was had been a long time since we went out, anywhere so I decided to take his offer.   
  
I called up Lara and told her the news. She was very excited, I think she really wanted to an evening out too. So I swung by the gym and picked up Ash and Lara. We went to a new Restaurant that opened up in Viridian called "La Rocket'e." It was a nice place with very good food, polite waiters and allot of gourmet food at reasonable prices.   
  
With all the selection they had, Ash still only stuck to his Hamburgers and Fries. We laughed and talked. Ash was telling me about his adventures at Lara's job at the Pallet Arboretum. Lara also added that Ash got to a little to0 friendly, with a Gloom and ended getting sprayed but it's stench spray. We all laughed about that.  
  
That night started off as one of the best nights we'd have in a long time...That was until we got back to the Viridian Gym, with the doors barely on the hinges......  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
OK, again I'm sorry for the delay and I'm also sorry for anyone that was hoping that Giovanni was going to be Ash's father. I think that's been done to death and I don't think he is anyway. OK...I promise the next chapter will be done a lot sooner. Actually I've already started it so.....until we meet again.  
  
Legacy  
  



End file.
